Generally, a conventional cutting machine is provided with a fixture for manually positioning a metal material to be cut, and then the metal material can be manually cut by hand. However, the manually cutting process is not economical in consideration of manpower and time, while the operation efficiency thereof is relatively low. Meanwhile, after cutting, the metal material only has an imprecise size, so that it is necessary to further process the cut metal material to reduce the size imprecision resulting in substantially increasing the manufacture cost. Therefore, there is a need to improve the conventional cutting machine for solving the foregoing problems.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a CNC tungsten steel cutting machine to solve the problems existing in the conventional cutting machine, as described above.